


Private suspicions

by Lastsimphony



Category: Batman (1966), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batman (1966) S3, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Dick Grayson is Robin, Edward Nygma is the Riddler, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Hotel Sex, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne Friendship, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tired Alfred Pennyworth, Top Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony
Summary: Batman believes that Riddler and Penguin are planning something, when he wants to investigate by himself, he inmediatly regrets it.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Everyone, Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Robin & Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Private suspicions

´´I am sorry Batman, but a suspicion is not a real reason for an arrest´´

The voice of Jim Gordon sounded disappointed and tired, the cup of coffee was standing by his side, almost in a careless way. The old commissioner had enough of this for sure, during the past week's Batman just presented himself and with Robin, the wonder boy, into the GCPD Office carrying around a bunch of prooves and policies informs during their night patrols, that involved mostly pictures and audio records between Penguin and Riddler.

´´But commissioner Gordon´´ Robin replied ´´We think they are into something. I mean, since the formation of the Underground group, and the fact they hate each other and then they are just...´´Robin waved his hand while looking at a picture that shows Edward and Oswald walking by the arm by entering the Iceberg Lounge together.

Jim just sighed, nodding his face. 

´´Unless they make a crime guys, I can't do anything for you´´

* * *

The Batmobile was parked in the exterior of the Hilton Hotel on Gotham City, and Alfred couldn't feel even weirder by the situation. He was always willing to serve especially during the missions of Batman and Robin, but this, well, in his opinion was ´´bloody nonsense of privacy invasion camouflaged into a patrol night.

´´Come on Alfred, who knows if they are robbing the building at this precise second´´ Robin said while he put a hand on the butler's shoulder ´´They could do anything´´

´´Anything, well. Maybe they are just desiring some...Intimacy´´ Alfred replied while looking by the rearview mirror on how Batman was scaling the wall to the 5th floor, room 43 where both supervillains had requested a room with the express wish not to be disturbed under any circumstances.

´´Catwomen can desire that, not them´´

Alfred chuckled a little. The rumours of both men having more than just a crime partnership where circling into the scandal newspapers by the past weeks, and the testimony of Joker of those two being more insane than the usual, was starting to bring some questions. 

´´Oh well, you know my boy´´ he replied with a tender voice ´´when you grow up, you will understand it someday´´ while he was finishing the last sentence, he turns on the camera and microphone that were attached at Bruce suit ´´now we better see what´s happening up there´´

* * *

What was happening not there? Well...

Oswald could feel the intense touch of every kiss that was placed into his body, the warm rose lips of The Riddler accompany with occasional laughs and sights filled up the entire room, the lips were pressed up into his lips, kissing him intensely, feeling how the tongue was introduced into his mouth with passion, while the taller man attracted himself into his body. 

´´Ozzie...´´ Nygma sighted while he started to undress him, button by button of his white shirt. 

Oswald chucked, grabbing Edward by the green tie with both hands as a dominant gesture that forced him to look into his eyes, before putting himself on top of him, laying him on the bed abruptly, feeling how his crotch started to get an erection just by the touch of his body pressed against his.

´´This was better than robbing the jewellery´´ Riddler pronounced with a delighted laugh, almost maniac, with his eyes looking at Oswald with adoration ´´you stupid bird, you are a genius´´

´´But I am your genius´´ Penguin muttered while he started opening the belt of his lovers pants, still pressing the cigarette holder into his lips. 

Edward took it between his fingers, snatching the device from him before he could puff on the cigarette, and then in a playful tone, he smokes from it in a long way, feeling almost in heaven without the preoccupations of the life.

´´If you please me well enough, the reward will be yours´´ he smirked. 

The hands started to go down, undressing him in a painfully slow way, he knew that Riddler could be a mass of action and movement, and the idea of the subtle control of the patience that was only expected for a gentleman was glorious. The pants go down at the same time the green underwear with a question mark printed at gold colour.

´´Seriously?´´ Oswald asked while looking him into the eyes.

´´Oh, come on. The question is what is hiding  _ behind it _ ´´ Ed reply with a trembling voice by the excitation but at the same time, amused by the view of the confused grin of the other man.

´´We should take a look, don´t we?´´

* * *

Batman punched the window that was covered with a large purple velvet curtain that was covering any visibility of the scene, he sighed, putting a hand into his head while with the other, he took the radio connected to the batmobile and spoke.

´´The window is closed with non-visibility. But we cannot burst onto the scene Any suggestion?´´

After a moment of static, he heard Alfred voice.

´´In our opinion, master Wayne, Maybe they don´t want the scene to be seen. Like your incident with miss Kyle...I mean, miss Kitka´´

The name was enough for Batman heart to sink into his chest. Oh, the incident with the beautiful miss Kitka who was only a way of the Underground world for tending him a trap.

´´If you two were watching the scene, maybe I-Bruce Wayne wouldn't be kidnapped...´´

After a silence that expressed guilt, Robin takes the microphone.

´´I think I know how to enter...Remember the ventilation system?´´

* * *

Edward´s cock appeared free of his prison, completely erect. Oswald looks at it for a second before taking it gently from the base, using his preliminary as a lubricant, he started moving his hand up and down, masturbating him without saying a single word in the process, enjoying how Edward started to remove himself side by side, gasping with closed eyes at the touch, mumbling nonsense words that tried to indicate Oswald to do it faster. 

Without stopping the movement, Oswald opened his mouth introducing the cock into his mouth, licking it and circularly placing kisses, with a strange calm into his actions, enjoying how the most brilliant man on the city just start begging and losing the control. Riddler takes off the Penguin hat, and throw it at the other side of the room, just for being able of taking Oswald head, attracting him into his dick, making a more deep penetration, the action was well-received by Oswald who started to receive it wich more fervour. Then, suddenly, Edward makes him stop with a signal, breathing hard at the time he gently apart Oswald from him.

´´I...I can´t resist more´´ He confessed at the same time he lends a hand to Penguin and makes him sit into his lap, looking him deep into the eyes before giving him the cigarette holder ´´You earn your price´´

* * *

Probably not bringing Robin with him was a mistake, probably not hearing Gordon advice was a mistake too. But he had a hunch and he will persuade it. With certain difficulty and with the help of his night vision lens, he crawled in the labyrinth of the ventilation system, counting the number of the slits, being afraid of that he was conduced to a trap or worst, of one of Riddler riddles. But when he counted the slot number 43, and by putting his ear against the metal, he understood he was at the right place. Right moment. But maybe, wrong time. With certain fear he crawled into the slide and with the help of a magnetic screwdriver, he manages to bring down the metal structure that he takes off with a careful gesture, having now full-sight and sound into the scene that was transcurring in the bed.

The three-man see at the same time how a fully naked Oswald Cobblepot was being penetrated with force by Riddler, which supported him while he introduced his cock inside with an almost wild force, at the same time that he masturbated his lover, between moans, gasps and curses.

´´S-say my name´´ Edward demanded into his ear while increasing the speed of his charges.

´´Edward...Oh...EDWARD!´´ the phrase was interrupted by the orgasm that makes him crawl and shake between the repetition of the name, cumming into himself, without a second Edwards own climax achieved, filling him.

The chests going up and down, the exaltation and the heavy breathing were calmed at the moment Oswald turned to look at him and kiss him, almost like a chaste kiss, taking his face gently in his hands. Edward took his lover in his arms with fierce. 

´´What´s belongs to you but other people use it more than you?´´ he pronounced with a large laugh in the same tone he used for his riddles.

´´Wait for a second, Riddler, we had just got laid and you are giving me a riddle?´´ Oswald said while looking at him.

´´Yes´´

´´Oh god´´ Penguin replied after waiting for a second, repassing the riddle on his mind ´´your name´´

Edward smiled after kissing him again. 

´´Maybe your name will be with mine into a marriage license, soon´´ 

´´I...I expect that too´´

* * *

Batman enters the batmobile without any expression on his face. The three-man was now feeling guilty about what they had just seen.

´´We better call commissioner Gordon for the close up of the investigation´´ Batman say while he clears his throat.

´´I hope that this is a lesson for you´´ Alfred replied while he starts up the engine ´´for the three of us´´

That was all they say at the rest of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Riddlebird of Batman 1966´s Adam West series! Please, if you enjoy the story or want more, leave a comment, or maybe two!


End file.
